Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Omar completes in his favorite game, he earns $890$ points. Omar already has $260$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $3940$ points before he goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Omar needs to complete to reach his goal?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Omar will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Omar wants to have at least $3940$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 3940$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 3940$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 890 + 260 \geq 3940$ $ x \cdot 890 \geq 3940 - 260 $ $ x \cdot 890 \geq 3680 $ $x \geq \dfrac{3680}{890} \approx 4.13$ Since Omar won't get points unless he completes the entire level, we round $4.13$ up to $5$ Omar must complete at least 5 levels.